The Apology
by Sew17
Summary: Maya seeks to apologize to Cam after the Tristan/FaceRange incident. Cam doesn't want to hear it, but what happens when they take a breather outside school doors? Oneshot. Maybell Fluff. Spoilers for Walking on Broken Glass/Gives You Hell Part 2.


"Cam! Cam, wait! Please!" Maya runs down the hall in an effort to catch up with Cam. He just found out that she and Tristan have been going behind his back and lying to him about who he has really been talking to all this time on FaceRange. He was really upset and she wanted to fix it. She knew Cam wouldn't be interested in talking to Tristan, after all he was the mastermind behind all of this and she was the one he wanted to get to know in the first place. So, she deduced that between the two of them Maya was the one who should talk to him. Plus she felt really bad about it; she _did_ give Tristan her FaceRange password and if it wasn't for her this whole mess wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Cam spins around, ready to snap at her. "Look, Maya I don't want to hear it. You guys fooled me. Congratulations, it worked. Now would you please leave me alone so I can be extremely embarrassed in peace?"

Cam exits the front of the school, perfectly aware that his rude comments didn't do much to fend her off. She, stubborn as ever, didn't manage to get the hint and followed him out of the school much to his dismay. The cool air hits him hard. It's a good refresher; it reminds him of the air in the arena. He takes a deep breath and he calms down immensely. A girl has never gotten on his nerves so much. She barely even did anything to him and yet he reacted so emotionally.

_Wow_ _I've got it bad for her_.

Cam observes that she doesn't seem to be leaving, so he gives up plops down on the stairs.

The lot is empty. Break is over and students are probably in their classes, as well as teachers. He wonders why there aren't any patrols going around making sure students went to class. _Maybe they don't think we're dumb enough to go out in the cold for a long period of time especially if we don't have the proper clothing_. Which, with a glance to his right, he could see that Maya was dressed just so: she was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a light t-shirt. He couldn't help but look at her, no matter how mad he was supposed to be, there was just something about her that he couldn't get over. Cam wasn't sure how much of the attraction was physical and how much was intellectual, after all most of their conversations weren't actually between Maya and himself. But, there was no denying that there was an unspoken spark between them, something that couldn't be explained. And with that thought he couldn't keep up the pretense of being mad at her. But she didn't have to know that... for the time being at least.

"Wanna sit down?" he said, gesturing to the spot beside him.

"Oh, so we're friends now?" Snarky Maya was making a reappearance. But Campbell kept it in stride.

"Well if you aren't going to leave me alone you might as well be comfortable." How comfortable she'll be however is to be determined, he could see her slightly shivering from the winter air. It wasn't freezing outside, but it sure wasn't t-shirt weather.

"Here," Campbell said, taking pity on her. "Take my jacket, you'll freeze" He shrugged of his jacket despite the protests about to leave Mayas mouth.

"No, its fine, really..." But he was already in the process of putting it on for her. She could smell his scent coming off his jacket, and she smiled. _Oh man, he smells good._ That was the end of her protests; she even clutched it on tighter after realizing how cold she really was. Maya kinda felt bad for snapping at him now; after all he's only ever been nice to her even when she's being a complete jerk.

"Thank you." She smiled tentatively.

"No problem." He gave her a sort of smirk. He couldn't truthfully smile, not now, not after the utter embarrassment he went through because of her and Tristan. The thoughts going through his mind were visible across his face. Maya was becoming worried again.

"Cam, please talk to me?" He didn't say anything.

"Please Cam, I know we didn't exactly start off right but I want to try again. I want to be a friend to you, if you'll let me?" She looked at him pleadingly, she really did feel bad. She didn't even want to lie to him in the first place, but Tristan... well he can be relentless and she figured if she could keep an eye on things maybe she could reel him in if he went too far. That, she concluded, proved to be a big mistake, a mistake that she needed to apologize for.

"I was only trying to be a good friend to Tristan, but I realize now that that I wasn't being a good friend to you and I am so sorry for that. Look, you aren't like the rest of the hockey team. You're nice, sweet, shy, and thoughtful and I know that we shouldn't have done what we did to you, you didn't deserve it."

He stared at her as she said this, getting lost in her bright blue eyes which started out as apologetic and turned eager and hopeful as she spoke. In some part of his brain he processed the apology, but that was in a very far corner of his mind. Right now, all he could think about was the light in her hair, the shape of her lips and the look in her eye. Which, he registered, was worried, he quickly snapped back to reality after realizing that his staring was getting the wrong reaction from Maya. She probably thought that he was still mad at her even after her heartfelt apology.

Meanwhile his silence was driving Maya up the wall, she laid out a heartfelt apology and all he can do is stare at her. The anticipation was painful, and all she wanted to know is if he would forgive her. She couldn't explain why, but she needed his forgiveness.

"Um... sorry" he stuttered, slightly dazed. "I just can't..."

"Can't what!" Maya was on the edge of her seat. She didn't know why she was so caught up in him or why she was hanging on to his every word, but she couldn't help but feel anxious that he was going to blow her off once more. _Why do I care so much? This is crazy I'm not supposed to be nervous. This is Tristan's crush... not mine. Right? _

"I can't stop thinking about you." There. He said it. It's out. _Finally I can breathe again. _Cam had no idea how much weight had been on him because of that secret. It felt good to him to let his feelings out, even if he didn't know how she would take it afterword.

"...Huh?" Maya was not expecting that, in the least. "Wait what? I thought you hated me?"

"Far from it." Cam laughed.

"Well, yes" Cam continued "I was kinda pissed that you and your friend lied to me but it was mostly because it was _you_ who participated. It made me feel like you didn't want anything to do with me so I felt played and bitter. I mean, I thought I was getting to know someone who I thought was a really cool girl and maybe something would grow from there, but it turned out to be lies. I was just... blindsided I guess. Like someone took the puck away from me just before a huge goal but in reality I never really had it in the first place."

It was Maya's turn to be silent. She would have never seen this coming in a million years. _Didn't he say that he would never be friends with me? Ever? And now he's saying that he can't stop thinking about me? _It was safe to say that Maya Matlin was confused, and that is exactly what she told him.

"I'm... confused." She said.

"You think I'm not?" He half laughed. "I am so confused. I'm confused about how I'm feeling, about how you have this hold on me when were barely know each other, about how I can't even look at you in the hall way without feeling like a truckload of butterflies just attacked my stomach. And on top of that the guys have me hitting on girls I don't even_ like_, not that it matters because I suck at it anyways."

Cam dropped his head with a sigh, he was so frustrated with how things were going in his life right now. Everything was different and changing too fast and he couldn't keep up with it. He was afraid that he was going to lose himself in the process. The one untarnished thing he had was his budding friendship with Maya and he manages to lose that in record timing. He was starting to wonder if anything was going to go his way this year.

"Well, what now?"Maya spoke up after a beat.

Cam lifted his head up to look at her, _really_ look at her. Her eyes were so enchanting that he got lost in them once more. He didn't know what it was with this girl, but he was hooked on her. Maya gasped at the intensity of his gaze. Cam moved a little closer to her, almost unconsciously. He moved his body so his leg was touching hers. He put one hand on the concrete behind her back so he was slightly leaning closer to her. Maya's mind was going a mile a minute. All she could think about was him and what he was going to do next. Maybe he was going to kiss her, maybe he just wanted to get into a more comfortable position, and maybe she was going crazy and was imagining the whole thing. The latter seemed unlikely but being in close proximity with Cam was making her head spin and she couldn't explain why. She finally had to admit that there was something about this boy that she couldn't shake off. It may have started as a platonic relationship, one aimed toward getting him closer to Tristan, but now it's different. It's heated with sparks flying in all directions.

"Well, what do _you_ want to happen next?" Cam said, his voice gravely and unbearable attractive.

"I.. uh." Maya's brain had officially turned to goo. She has never had her first kiss and she was freaking out, just a little.

"Because ah," He looked down shyly, "I know there is something I really want to do." He looked back up into her eyes with a small adorable smile and lowered his gaze to her lips.

"Oh." She whispered. Unconsciously she bites her lip, which drew even more attention to her mouth.

"Yeah." He whispered back. He leaned a little closer once more, but still nothing was happening. She really underestimated how shy they both were.

Internally, Maya was going wild. The tension was so thick and she was starting to get anxious. She glanced at his lips and licked her own. All she could think about was smashing her lips on his and how it would feel like for him to kiss her. Panting slightly, she was working herself up into a frenzy that only Cam Saunders could fix. And with that thought she took control, grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers. She groaned, he felt so good.

Cam was also freaking out. He wasn't expecting her to take the lead so abruptly, but who was he to complain? He recovered from initial shock and participated wholeheartedly. He sucked on her bottom lip softly and smiled when she moaned. Her sounds were only edging his confidence more so he scooted even closer to her on the stairs, scooping her face with both of his hands so he could kiss her thoroughly. He could feel her body on the sides of his chest and legs, but that wasn't enough. He needed to be closer, he needed to feel her body on his as much a physically possible. He removed one hand from her face to clutch at the leg farthest from him and turned her toward him, bringing their bodies closer. He had a feeling Maya wasn't very experienced, that's why when she bit his lip causing him to gasp and prompting her tongue to enter his mouth, you could colour him shocked. Turned on... but shocked.

"God, Maya. You're driving me crazy." He said through kisses. She just moaned back at him, wordlessly agreeing. His hands were everywhere. In her hair, on her face, over her arms, down her back, just rubbing everywhere and Maya was going white hot because of it. _Where did you come from,_ she couldn't stop thinking. Maya needed more contact, but just as she was about to move from her slightly uncomfortable position on the stairs to rest on his lap, Cam stopped her.

"Okay," he said painfully. "Maybe we should slow down." He rested his forehead on hers and they both tried to slow down their breathing.

"Yeah," She said. "Maybe your right." Although all she wanted to do in that moment was jump him again.

"Maya, no." He groaned. "Please don't look at me like that, your underestimating my strength."

"You're a hockey player." She giggled "Aren't you packing extreme muscles under that sweater?" She squeezed his arm lightly to prove her point. _Wow he's actually strong, I was just kidding before... Man I love hockey._

"Not that kind of strength, Maya." He growled. All this touching was making him wonder why he stopped the make out session in the first place. He needed space. He removed his forehead from hers, but grabbed her hand so they were still connected somehow. He looked at their hands and smiled. He wanted to be able to hold her hand whenever he wanted, to be able to come up to her and give her a kiss after he walks her to class. But how could he feel this way when they barely know each other?

"Maya, I want to take you out." Cam said shyly.

"Like on a date?" She said excitedly. She went from wanting to apologize to him because he was on her guilty conscience to acting like a fan girl when he asks her out on a date. _I've actually gone crazy, but I don't care. I don't know where this feeling came from, but I'm not letting it go. _

"Yes. Like a date." He smiled. Cam looked at her and couldn't get over how cute she looked. Her hair was messed up, lips deliciously red and bruised plus she had the most adorable 10 watt smile stretched across her face.

"That sounds good to me." Maya said softly. Cam grinned big at this and timidly kissed her on the cheek to which she blushed.

"I have practise almost every day this week. But Friday I'm clear?" Cam suggested. Maya nodded enthusiastically. "It's settled then." Cam gestured that they should stand up and also mentioned that he needs to get to class.

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot." Maya laughed. She was too giddy to worry about class right now, especially after that mind blowing kiss she and Cam just shared. Maya was on cloud nine, and her face showed it too. She was just about to go back inside when she remembered to return his infamous hockey team attire.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot about your jacket." She moved to give it back to him, but he stopped her.

"No take it," He protested. "It looks ten times better on you than it ever looked on me, believe me." She smiled brightly at his words and felt tingly inside. She could definitely relate to the butterflies he said he was feeling before. She was happy, scared, anxious, and excited all at the same time and it was so overwhelming, but it also felt so good and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Thank you" She said shyly. He walked up to her put his hand on her cheek and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"You're very welcome." He hesitantly pushed a stray hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. His face was so close and she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned up to kiss him and his addicting lips once more. It was getting increasingly hot until a foreign voice caused them to jump apart.

"Shouldn't you two have somewhere to be? Like, oh, I don't know... a classroom!"

SO this definitely isn't a scenario that will happen in degrassi haha, BUT none the less its a nice lil fluff piece for maya and campbell. something that the two of them are in desperate need of :P so little maybell fics out there huh! Hopefully that will change soon! :) Call me a shipper.

Anyways thanks for reading and if you reviewed thanks for reviewing! Your feedback is awesome:)

Btw I tried to edit as much as I could but you can only do so much! I just really wanted to get it out there rather than spend days on making it perfect, and knowing me it wouldnt look like much if I did ahha, as in it would be a loooot shorter.


End file.
